onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Perv-Salom’s Very Manly Adventure
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 3 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = Slot Restrictions: , , , | Experience1 = 510 | Beli1 = 3616 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Manly Adventure: Brooding | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Slot Restrictions: , , , | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1255 | Beli2 = 7951 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Manly Adventure: Perv | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Slot Restrictions: , , , | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2369 | Beli3 = 13169 | Title3 = Clear-Clear | Quest4 = Manly Adventure: Major Perv | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 10 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Slot Restrictions: , , , | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5527 | Beli4 = 26683 | Title4 = Perv | Manuals = }} Notes * 1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of the last difficulty level. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Killer's, Chopper's, Mr. 2's, Jigoro's, General Zombie, Dr. Kureha's and Sanji's Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. Tips on How to Beat Perv-Salom's Very Manly Adventure FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information The key to beating Perv-Salom's Very Manly Adventure is a comfort with your team's attack timing and a heavy focus on QCK units. Since your team will be blinded for 999 turns on stage 5, you will need to be able to guess your attack timing without the help of the sound effects or the yellow attack effects. You will need to guess based on the character's animation. Therefore bring characters you know well and you'll be fine. Recommended Captains *Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea: Bos is one of the best blue leads because her captain's ability and special both rock, so of course she is at the top of this list. *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander: As long as you can keep your HP high, his 2.75x ATK boost is pretty good. *Twin-Blade Thatch: Thatch is a speed run captain and should aim to clear the level in 11 turns, with one turn of stalling before stage 9. Be aware, that sometimes levels have only 1 turn cooldown units, so you may want to stall on stage 1 or 5 as these are the only two stages guaranteed to have at least one unit NOT on a 1 turn cooldown. Activate his special on the turn before entering Absalom's chamber and take Absalom out before he attacks! *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: If you have this Clash character, his 2.25x ATK bonus and end of turn healing makes for comfortable stalling while you charge his special for the uber-burst. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman: As usual everyone's favorite Slasher lead works just fine. *Massacre Soldier Killer: Since you don't need to hit perfects on the first three attacks, Killer works well for this FortNight as you will be blind for half of the Stages. *Portgas D. Ace Flame Mirror - 2.5x ATK works well enough, no doubt an Ace team with a few 1,000+ hitters can clear this fortnight. *Diamond Jozu: Jozu's 2x ATK and 2x HP is always good, even if his special is useless for Absalom. *Capone Gang Bege: Capone's 2x ATK and 2x RCV is perhaps a tad weaker then Jozu 2x HP captain ability, but his special is better in the right burst teams. *Rob Lucci Dock One Sawyer, Treenail Specialist: Lucci or any other 2x ATK will suffice if you have no one better. Recommended Support Units *Usopp Voyage Dream: Brave Sea Warrior or Usopp Usopp Golden Pound or other Time Delay Characters: A time-delay character will help your team gain valuable extra rounds of damage against Absalom. Do keep on mind that Abalom will still use his abilities out of turn regardless of being stalled or not, such as switch yoyr slots to TND on the second round. *Halberd Billions Baroque Works or Nefertari Vivi Voyage Dream: Queen of the Pirates: Both work well to change Absalon's TND orb swap to give you a full board of orbs. The Halberd will have a faster animation and lower Cooldown (if his special is MAXed) for speed runs. Either way, one of them is very helpful for getting a burst explosion on the boss here, and they are significantly helped by the following two characters: *Black Cage Hina + Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist: This combination can double the blue orb strength, and then ensure it stays a blue orb slot longer. Beware as the boss second turn will turn all of your orbs TND even if they are locked, so it's best to lock them after the TND switch, not before. Recommended Sockets No sockets are required for this Fortnight. As usual, matching orbs and special Cooldown sockets will help but are not required. Recommended Teams Slasher }} 30 Stamina Walkthrough | 1Boss = Nami Happiness Punch | 1HP = 1 hp | 1AttackPattern = Nami will start on a 13 turn cooldown. She does not attack. | 2Image = Absalom - 2.png | 2Enemies = Grunts + Red Daimyo Turtle | 2Tips = If you need to stall, take out the grunts and leave the evolvers to slowly take out with a low combo unit. Otherwise, plow through the stage. | 2Boss = Grunts Red Daimyo Turtle | 2HP = - 8 hp | 2AttackPattern = - | 3Image = Absalom - 3.png | 3Enemies = Giant + Turtle | 3Tips = If you need to stall, take out the grunts and leave the evolvers to slowly take out with a low combo unit. Otherwise, plow through the stage. | 3Boss = Giant | 3HP = 12,000hp 2 hp | 3AttackPattern = - | 4Image = Absalom - 4.png | 4Enemies = Grunts + Red Pirate Penguin | 4Tips = If you need to stall, take out the grunts and leave the evolvers to slowly take out with a low combo unit. Otherwise, plow through the stage. | 4Boss = Grunts Red Pirate Penguin | 4HP = 5,000 hp - | 4AttackPattern = - | 5Image = Absalom - 5.png | 5Enemies = Absalom + General Zombie | 5Tips = For higher level teams, take out the Grunts and Absalom first with your first 3-4 hits, and finish off Zombie with your last two hits. If you cannot finish the room in one round, General Zombie will take quite a few hits so activate a Time Delay character to avoid being hit. At a minimum, get his health below 20% before he attacks. General Zombie won't attack and buy you 2 turns to stall as he'll heal and boost attack instead. | 5Boss = Absalom General Zombie | 5HP = 30,000 hp 120,000 hp | 5AttackPattern = Absalom will preemptively blind your team for 999 turns. His first attack will deal just shy of 6,000 damage. General Zombie will attack on a one turn Cooldown for 3,195 damage. When his health falls below 20%, he will not attack and instead heal himself and boost his attack and go on a two turn cooldown. | 6Image = Absalom - 6.png | 6Enemies = Grunts + Evolvers | 6Tips = If you need to stall, take out the grunts and leave the evolvers to slowly take out with a low combo unit. Otherwise, plow through the stage. | 6Boss = Grunts Evolvers | 6HP = 5,000 hp - | 6AttackPattern = - | 7Image = Absalom - 7.png | 7Enemies = Grunts + Baby Turtle | 7Tips = If you need to stall, take out the grunts and leave the evolvers to slowly take out with a low combo unit. Otherwise, plow through the stage. | 7Boss = Grunts Baby Turtle | 7HP = 8,000 hp 2 hp | 7AttackPattern = - | 8Image = Absalom - 8.png | 8Enemies = High Defense Grunts | 8Tips = Plow through the stage. | 8Boss = Grunts | 8HP = - | 8AttackPattern = - | 9Image = Absalom - 9.png | 9Enemies = Grunts + Evolvers | 9Tips = Activate any specials you want active for Absalom's stage before clearing this room. So for example, activate Thatch if you want his Slot Odds special to be active for your first turn against Absalom. If you need to stall, take out the grunts and leave the evolvers to slowly take out with a low combo unit. | 9Boss = Grunts | 9HP = - | 9AttackPattern = - | 10Image = Absalom - 10.png | 10Enemies = Absalom of the Graveyard | 10Tips = Absalom will hit super hard. It's important to either stall him or use a damage reducer to lessen his blows. If you have Kaku and matching orbs, activate them now and put a big dent into Absalom. He won't activate anything based on his health, so it's about causing as much damage as quickly as possible against him. On his second turn, he will turn all your orbs to TND and mock your teamwork. Activate your Vivi or Halberd to turn them all to orbs and take him out. If you still haven't beaten him, he will boost his attack and begin attacking on a one turn cooldown. | 10Boss = Absalom of the Graveyard | 10HP = 680,000 hp + 1,100 def | 10AttackPattern = Hits on his first turn for 5,229 He will convert all of your orbs to TND. Two turns later, he attacks and then enrages. Attacks for 6,279 every turn. | AltImage1 = Absalom - Alt 10.jpg | AltEnemies1 = Nami Happiness Punch + Absalom of the Graveyard | AltTips1 = Nami will help you. If you want your orbs switched to TND and , leave her alive as she doesn't harm you. Take Absalom out first, then clear Nami. If you are running Thatch and don't want your orbs swapped, spend your first attack hitting her, and then take out Absalom. | AltBoss1 = Nami Happiness Punch Absalom of the Graveyard | AltHP1 = 1 hp 680,000 hp + 1,100 defense | AltAttackPattern1 = Absalom will NOT change all your orbs to TND on his second turn. Instead he just attacks. Nami will not attack, and instead tries to help. She changes all your orbs to and TND. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Walkthroughs Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough